warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Character Art
Introduction This is the project for character art on this wiki. All things related to art on this wiki are managed here. Members may post art to the approval page as they wish, members of the project or not. All characters have already been designed and drawn by the author, Jayfrost. Artists for this project must use the colors and patterns previously drawn by Jayfrost for their art to be considered valid for the wiki. The Approval Page After claiming a charart, you must post it on the approval page. Any and all members can comment on it, offering suggestions for improving the charart. Approval Page Approved Images Declined Images Current Goal of the Project # Create all needed charart for all character pages Rules of the Project # You may claim three pieces of art to work on at once # You must use all colors/patterns previous used by Jayfrost in character bios. # You must claim a charart that has not already been claimed # You must post your art on the approval page, fully colored/shaded # Any user of the wiki may comment on a charart on the approval page # Users must make changes suggested to them unless they can offer a legitimate reason not to # Once a senior warrior of this project, or the deputy or leader, believe a charart is ready for approval, they will put it under CBA, comments before approval # If a charart under CBA passes 24 hours without a single new comment, the charart will be approved, and placed on the character article associated with it. # Only senior warriors, the deputy, or the leader can approval chararts. The Current Plan Now that all the lineart is completed and approved, we can begin to create charart for all the characters. As previously stated, you can claim up to three chararts to work on at any given time, and these chararts must be posted on the approval page, fully colored and shaded, to undergo approval. Remember to use the colors that I have already given the characters on their bio pages, unless I have not given a character a character bio. List of Characters Requiring Art If you wish to claim a charart, fill in your name and the charart(s) you're claiming on the table below Claim Table Linearts Kit.long.female.png|'Kit' Female Longhaired Kit.long.male.png|'Kit' Male Longhaired Kit.short.female.png|'Kit' Female Shorthaired Kit.short.male.png|'Kit' Male Shorthaired Apprentice.long.female.png|'Apprentice' Female Longhaired Apprentice.long.male.png|'Apprentice' Male Longhaired Apprentice.short.female.png|'Apprentice' Female Shorthaired Apprentice.short.male.png|'Apprentice' Male Shorthaired Medicine cat apprentice.long.female.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Female Longhaired Medicine cat apprentice.long.male.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Male Longhaired Medicine cat apprentice.short.female.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Female Shorthaired Medicine cat apprentice.short.male.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Male Shorthaired Warrior.long.female.png|'Warrior' Female Longhaired Warrior.long.male.png|'Warrior' Male Longhaired Warrior.short.female.png|'Warrior' Female Shorthaired Warrior.short.male.png|'Warrior' Male Shorthaired Medicine cat.long.female.png|'Medicine Cat' Female Longhaired Medicine cat.long.male.png|'Medicine Cat' Male Longhaired Medicine cat.short.female.png|'Medicine Cat' Female Shorthaired Medicine cat.short.male.png|'Medicine Cat' Male Shorthaired Deputy.long.female.png|'Deputy' Female Longhaired Deputy.long.male.png|'Deputy' Male Longhaired Deputy.short.female.png|'Deputy' Female Shorthaired Deputy.short.male.png|'Deputy' Male Shorthaired Leader.long.female.png|'Leader' Female Longhaired Leader.long.male.png|'Leader' Male Longhaired Leader.short.female.png|'Leader' Female Shorthaired Leader.short.male.png|'Leader' Male Shorthaired Queen.long.female.png|'Queen' Female Longhaired Queen.short.female.png|'Queen' Female Shorthaired Non Pregnant Queen.long.female.png|'Non-Pregnant Queen' Female Longhaired Non Pregnant Queen.short.female.png|'Non-Pregnant Queen' Female Shorthaired Elder.long.female.png|'Elder' Female Longhaired Elder.long.male.png|'Elder' Male Longhaired Elder.short.female.png|'Elder' Female Shorthaired Elder.short.male.png|'Elder' Male Shorthaired Rogue.long.female.png|'Rogue' Female Longhaired Rogue.long.male.png|'Rogue' Male Longhaired Rogue.short.female.png|'Rogue' Female Shorthaired Rogue.short.male.png|'Rogue' Male Shorthaired Loner.long.female.png|'Loner' Female Longhaired Loner.long.male.png|'Loner' Male Longhaired Loner.short.female.png|'Loner' Female Shorthaired Loner.short.male.png|'Loner' Male Shorthaired Kittypet.long.female.png|'Kittypet' Female Longhaired Kittypet.long.male.png|'Kittypet' Male Longhaired Kittypet.short.female.png|'Kittypet' Female Shorthaired Kittypet.short.male.png|'Kittypet' Male Shorthaired StarClan.long.female.png|'StarClan' Female Longhaired StarClan.long.male.png|'StarClan' Male Longhaired StarClan.short.female.png|'StarClan' Female Shorthaired StarClan.short.male.png|'StarClan' Male Shorthaired StarClan Kit.long.female.png|'StarClan Kit' Female Longhaired StarClan Kit.long.male.png|'StarClan Kit' Male Longhaired StarClan Kit.short.female.png|'StarClan Kit' Female Shorthaired StarClan Kit.short.male.png|'StarClan Kit' Male Shorthaired Dark Forest.long.female.png|'Dark Forest' Female Longhaired Dark Forest.long.male.png|'Dark Forest' Male Longhaired Dark Forest.short.female.png|'Dark Forest' Female Shorthaired Dark Forest.short.male.png|'Dark Forest' Male Shorthaired